Laughing’s son
by Shadow009
Summary: A baby found by Laughing Jack ends up growing up to tell about his past. He takes charge and kills the main enemy.


A small baby boy with black hair, a silver eye, a blue eye, large cuts all over him and wore a small black onesie. The black and white clown seen him and the baby just smiled. 'H-He giggled' though the clown as he picked the baby up. The baby just fell asleep smiling and he took him back to the mansion. "Slendy! Slendy look what I found!" The clown rushed up to a tall, white, faceless creature wearing a tuxedo. "What did you find Laughing?" He noticed the baby and stopped. "Why in the hell did you bring a child into the mansion!?" "Slendy he smiled at me. Please let me keep him!" "No! He is a human! No human shall be allowed in my mansion!" "Sir he...!" "He is no human thank you." A black figures appeared and took the sleeping child from Laughing's arms. "Don't worry young master I got you." He snapped and the baby's face was corner in bandages where he was hurt. He woke up and just looked around. "That's my master." He touched his nose and large black angel wings appeared on the kid's back. "This is young master Shadow. He is a fallen angel. He is anything but human." "So can we Slendy?! Please! I'll take care of him!" Slenderman just grunted and sighed. "Fine but you must take care of him." "Thank you!"

For years Laughing Jack raised his new son.

Shadow's POV

"Papa! Come on!" I grabbed his clawed hand and smiled. At the age of 10 I knew a lot more than an average 10 year old but still not enough. We ran out of the mansion and into the woods. I giggled and unwrapped a sucker. I put it into my mouth and purred like a cat. "Papa what are you...?" I stopped after feeling something warm fall down my leg. "Papa What is...?" I touched my leg and seen it was blood. My eyes widened and I screamed. My shadow Sora appeared and picked me up. "Don't worry sir. It's ok. I'll take care of it." I curled my wings around me and trembled. I calmed down and growled. "Put me down..." "sir?" "Put me down!" He nodded and put me down. I growled and looked around. I used my wings and flew around silently through the trees. I seen the one who shot me so I sat on his head and growled. "You thought you could get away?" He jumped and I growled. "You are sadly mistaken." I used my wings and broke his neck then took my claw and carved a pair of angel wings on his forehead. Papa came running over and I looked at him. "Took you long enough!" He seen the guy and hugged me. "Are you!?" I sighed and was picked up by Sora. "Come on young master. Let's get that leg fixed." I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded. We disappeared with papa and was back at the mansion. He sat me on the couch and gently dug the bullet from my leg. I winced and bit the pillow. He stitched it up, bandaged it and snapped to change me into shorts. I seen a teenage boy with medium length black hair, green eyes with black rings around them, a cut smile, a blood stained white hoodie and white skin. I smiled and he seen me. "Jeff!" He walked over and picked me up. "What's going on little Fallen?" I smiled and chuckled. "I killed someone Jeff!" He gave me a high five and smiled wider. "And I missed it?" I nodded and chuckled. "Yeah." Sora looked at Jeff and sighed. "He got hurt so it provoked him." "He got hurt!?" "Yeah shot in the leg but I'm fine." He hugged me and sat down with me in his lap. "And your father wasn't there!?" "No he wasn't. That bastard left his child. He just got up and disappeared." Jeff kissed my lips and I kissed him back. Sora growled and he just chuckled. "Baby?" "Yeah Jeff?" "You have school tomorrow don't you?" I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Papa has a huge argument with grandpa Slendy about it. Grandpa Slendy told him I needed to go but papa didn't want me to." "I see. Well why don't I take you?" I smiled widely and nodded. I kissed him and nodded. "Yeah!" We chuckled and bumped our heads together. That next day I was woken up early so I was a bit cranky. I glared at Jane and she grumbled back. "Get your ass up and ready for school!" I grumbled back and snapped. I wore a black turtleneck shirt, a pair of black pants, black knee high boots and had my long hair braided. Every time I walked it would hit the middle of my back. I hid my wings and put an Silver eyepatch over my silver eye. I limped from my room to the living room and Papa was standing there. "Good morning kiddo." I rubbed my eye and yawned. "Good morning papa." "I know it's way to early." I nodded and seen Jeff. He slipped one of his hoodies over me and it hit my knees. I smiled and hugged him. "It's kinda chilly outside." I giggled and nodded. "Thanks Jeff." After eating I grabbed my bag and Jeff put on a mask to cover his mouth. He changed his hoodie to a clean one and he put his hair in a ponytail. We headed out. After we got into town we was getting stared at but we didn't care. He held me and we just walked to school. Sora walked beside us and sighed. "Are you sure about this master?" I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. You're going to be there so I'll be fine." He nodded and we arrived. Jeff took me in and we knocked on the door. A man opened the door and seen us. "You must be the new student?" I nodded and he smiled. "Well come in." All three of us went into the room and everyone stared at me. I was smarter so I was in 2 grades higher. "A new girl?" "Well kiddo why don't you introduce yourself?" I nodded and chuckled. "Nice to meet you all. My name is ShadowStar but you can call me Shadow." I seen a lot of the guys blush and I giggled before looking to Jeff. He wasn't to happy about that. I pet his head and smiled. "Don't worry Jeff it's ok." He let me down gently and I chuckled. I was about to fall but Sora caught me. "Young master are you alright?" I nodded and chuckled. "Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry Sora." "Why don't you go sit beside the boy with the white hair?" I nodded and Sora carried me to my seat. Jeff walked over to kissed me with his mask on. "Don't get into any trouble. If you do I'll have to punish you my Fallen." I blushed and nodded. "Yes Jeff." He chuckled and waved before him and Sora went out fo the room. After a few hours it was time for lunch so I grabbed my lunch from my bag and sniffed it. "Ooh yummy!" I grabbed a thermos from it and opened it. I started to eat it and a few guys appeared around me. The nurse ended up telling me to put my leg up so the teacher gave me a chair and a pillow. "Hey cutie. Shadow right?" I swallowed the bite of soup I had and nodded. "Yeah. You are?" "Oh right I'm Nani. These are my friends Red and Ice." I chuckled and smiled. "Cool names." They blushed and looked away. "Thanks. So where are you from?" "Hmm? Oh I have always lived in this town. I don't get out much." "Oh. I see. Mid if we eat with you?" "Sure. Go right ahead." They sat down beside me and pulled their lunches out. "So what's type of soup?" "I forgot the name of it. I'm glad Grandpa Slendy made it because if Jack would have made it, it would have had so weird stuff in it." I chuckled and just ate. I looked at them and smiled. "Wanna try it?" They nodded and I gave them a bite. They made weird faces and I just laughed. They swallowed it and I pulled a few suckers out of my pocket. "Here have a sucker." They took one and thanked me. I finished my lunch and put one in my mouth. "My Papa is known to have candy." "So who is your father?" "His name is Jack also. He is super weird." "How so?" "When we play he would run around and bring a huge bag of candy. He would randomly pick me up and run away to be funny." I smiled and they just blushed. "So who was that guy who held you?" "Which one?" "Both of them." Oh. The one who took me to my seat is Sora. He is like my best friend and butler at the same time. The other one is like my best friend in the world. He is awesome." "So whose hoodie?" "Jeff's. He told me it was chilly so he put it on me. He is so tall that it hits my knees." "What about that leg?" "Oh I got injured yesterday." "By who!? We will take care of them right now!" "Don't worry i already has it taken care of." A few more hours past and it was PE. I really wanted to play but I couldn't. I sighed and just sat on the bleachers. Ice, Red and Nani sat beside me and Sora walked in. He walked over to me and held some bandages. "Sir I was told by your grandfather that it is time to change your bandages." I nodded and sighed. "Fine." I pulled my pant leg up gently and he unwrapped the old bandages. He removed the old bloody gauze and looked at the stitches. "Sir are you sure you should be walking around?" "I told you I am fine Sora. Don't worry about me." He rewrapped my leg up and I smiled. "How has papa and Jeff been?" "Jeff is pacing the living room waiting for you to come home. Your grand father keeps telling him he can't..." I heard me name being called and I just laughed. "You should know that boy don't listen." He walked up the bleachers and picked me up. He kissed me and I smiled. "So didn't listen to grandpa did you?" He looked away and I just chuckled. "Oh right. Sora, Jeff meet Red, Ice and Nani." "So these are your new friends baby?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Is there something wrong with them Jeff?" "No. There is nothing wrong with them my Fallen." I nodded and an hour passed. Jeff slammed the door open and walked over to me. "Lets go home my Fallen Angel!" I just laughed and nodded. "Ok my killer." I shuddered once I felt the cold air. I just froze and couldn't move. "Jeff..." He looked at me and I looked around. A tall man walked in. He had short black hair, wore a suit and silver eyes. He was all bulky and he kinda looked scary. "Move it kid!" I snapped out of it and glared at him. "How dare you talk to us like that!" "Shadow?" I growled and got out of Jeff's arms. I winced but shook it off. "Oh do you are the one huh? The one who took Nona down in one crack." I chuckled and nodded. "He was weak. He shot me so I got pay back." "I see. He wasn't supposed to shoot angels. He was supposed to shoot birds." I flinched and looked at him. "How did you...?!" "I'm not dumb kid. From one angel to a fallen one I'll tell you something. You might have been born an Fallen Angel but you will never reach an Angel's standers." I growled and Sora appeared. "Master clam down. We don't need you to do anything rash. Especially in the condition you are in." I grunted and glared at the man. "Angel or not remember how high ranking I am. I might be young but my standers are high." He grabbed me by my hair and I screamed. "Oh shut up! A brat like you should be taught a lesson!" He threw me against a wall and I just trembled. "Prince!" Sora and Jeff both shot over to me and I was to scared to move. Tears streamed down my face and I latched onto Jeff's hoodie. He held me and glared at him. "How dare you hurt my Fallen Angel!" "Your highness are you Ok?!" The man stopped and looked at me. "He isn't the prince! The prince was killed 10 years ago!" "The Prince was never killed! He was just taken to a place he belongs!" My wings opened and wrapped around both me and Jeff. I snuggled into his neck and he placed his chin on my head. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you and if he does I'll kill him." He glared at him and I calmed down. We went to walk off but before we could get out the door the man grabbed my wing. I squealed and my eye patch fell off. My claws appeared and I touched right in between his eyes. "Let me go or I'll kill you!" He let my wing go and I bit his wrist. He screamed and I round house kicked him without using my bad leg or letting it touch the ground. I limped out of the room and just disappeared with blood dripping from my leg, arm, face and back. I got to the mansion and just passed out. Sora caught me just before I hit the ground and rushed to my room. After a bit he ended up having me fully patched up. Jeff walked in and sat right beside me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at both him and Sora. "Sorry..." Tears slowly dropped down my face and papa stormed in the room. He seen me and tushed over. He hugged me and I just cried. "You're not going back to that place! I don't care what he says!" I nodded slightly and put my head on his shoulder. Everything hurt. It hurt badly and I wanted the pain to end. I slowly stopped crying and my breathing slowed down. Jeff and papa started freaking out but Sora stayed calm. "Stop panicking. His is normal for a fallen angel. He is just calming himself down." I closed my eyes and opened my wings. Papa sat me down and I crossed my legs. I opened my eyes and they flashed black. My wings flashed silver and I smiled. 6 years passed and I turned 16. My long, black hit the floor, my wings where so long that I couldn't hide them under my clothes anymore. I folded my wings on my back and walked to the living room. "Papa?" I rarely opened my eyes so I just faced one way. After the incident 6 years ago I refused to open them. My phone rang and o picked it up. "Hello?" "Hello Angel!" "Hey Nani! What's up?" "I heard it was your birthday! Happy 16th birthday!" I smiled and chuckled. "Thanks. So what's up?" "I wanted to know if you'd go to the kitchen at your house." "Ummm sure." I started walking to the kitchen and he hung up. I got threw the archway and heard laughing. I chuckled and shook my head. "You guys really like playing with me don't..." before I could say anything else I felt someone kiss my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and and smiled. "Happy birthday baby." "Thank you my killer. So what is everyone doing hiding?" "So you know about them?" I chuckled and nodded. "I'm not stupid." He nodded and I felt three other sets of hands on me. I turned around and smiled. "Hello boys. What's going on?" "We was invited for your party." "So Jeff Why do you wear that mask?" I smirked at him and walked over to him. "Don't scream boys." I pulled his mask down and kissed him. He chuckled and kissed me back. They dropped their phones and I chuckled. "I think you scared them baby." I placed my head on his shoulder and smiled. "Maybe." All I heard was his full title. "J-Jeff Th-the k-killer!" He chuckled and picked me up. "That's me." I giggled like a kid and wrapped my wings around him. "You're in a good mood my Fallen Angel. What's the deal?" "You'll see." Sora touches my head and I chuckled. "Sora can I get it now?!" "Go on sir." I hopped down and disappeared. I reappeared with my hands hiding in my wings. "First before I show you all what I am hiding I wanna will you all something." My tone changed into a little pissed. "Hurt Jeff and you're a goner." I heard everyone agree and walk over to us. I smiled and opened my eyes. They stopped and I chuckled. "I wanna see your expressions when I show you all!" "What is it?!" I could tell Jeff couldn't wait to see. "Jeff open this." I revealed a small box and handed it to him. He opened it and dropped it with his eyes wider than normal. He looked at me and I nodded. He kissed me and I wrapped my wings around him. He broke the kiss and I chuckled. "Are you serious!?" I nodded and just was so excited. I think he was more excited than me though. Papa and everyone else wanted to know. Jeff picked me up and smiled wider than normal. "I'm going to be a father!" The whole mansion went silent and papa walked over to me. "How...?!" I snapped and my gender changed. "Being a Fallen Angel means I can change genders. I'm originally a guy but a few months ago I tried it." I smiled widely and kissed Jeff's forehead. Papa picked the box up and seen an ultrasound. He walked over to me and Jeff put me down. He hugged me and I smiled. "As long as you are happy I'm happy." I put a sucker in his mouth and smiled. "Thanks papa." That's night Jeff has things to do so I staid with father in his room. I laid down beside him with my shirt off and smiled. "Shadow remember how when you was younger how you asked me where you came from? Because you knew you wasn't born here." I nodded and smiled. "Of course I remember. When I was smaller all I wanted to know was where you found me. All you told me was that you found me and that you would go into more details on my 16th birthday." "Well wanna know?" I looked at him and nodded. "Sure but I wont care anyways. This will always be my home and you will always be my father no matter where I came from." I raised up and looked at me. "Well you still have the right to know where you came from." I raised up and fixed the feathers on my wings. "16 years ago I walked into a house. I ended up killing the woman and man at around 12 that morning and went around the house seeing if there was any others in the house and if so I needed to get rid of them. I walked into a room with baby blue walls, a crib, a little dresser, a fluffy red rug and a few other baby items. I looked into the crib and I found a little baby with long black hair, a silver eyes, a light blue eye, a lot of large gashes and cuts on its body/face and it wore a small black onesie. I guess you already know who that is." "Me?" He nodded and smiled. "I looked at you and you giggled happily at me. You was so happy to see me. You where the first person who was happy to see me even though I just killed their family. I took you out of the crib and you just fell asleep smiling. I was so happy so I took you here. I told Slendy that I wanted to keep you at first but he thought you was human. Sora appeared out of nowhere and told us you was anything but human then he let your wings be seen. Slendy finally let me keep you after seeing that. Shadow I wanted to tell you what happened but I didn't know how you would act. I was so scared that you would hate me and just leave." I sat beside him and hugged him. "Papa I am glad that you did that. I am so happy now. I bet that if you didn't do that then I would be sitting in my room about now in fear, sitting out on the streets or even dead. I am so happy being in this mansion and with you all. I belong here even if no one thinks that. I met Jeff, have an awesome papa, have the best of friends, amazing family and even a baby on the way. Thank you so much for everything papa." He smiled and hugged me. Jeff knocked on the door and opened it. He leaned against the doorway and smiled. "Come on babe. Lets go to the room and..." "Go To Sleep." He just gave me a look and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it." "Do you wanna have a bad time?" I smirked at him and got up. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Not until the baby has arrived. I don't want to hurt her." He blushed and I waved at papa. "See you in the morning papa." He waved back and I walked to the room. I sat on the bed and Jeff sat beside me after removing his hoodie and his black t-shirt. I put my hand on his chest and smiled. "So pretty." "Having nothing on my skin isn't a good thing for me." "Fine then how about..." I bit his shoulder and smiled. He blushed hard and I stuck out my tongue. "There. Now you have a mark." He kissed me and I chuckled. Sora appeared and looked at me. "Sir Slenderman is looking for you." I nodded and got up. I put Jeff's hoodie on and smiled. "Be right back." He nodded and I walked out of the room. I walked to the kitchen and there was more than just Slendy. There was Masky, a man with short, brown hair, a white mask with black eyes and mouth and a brown jacket. There was also Hoodie, a guy with a yellow hoodie on, a black mask with red eyes and a red frown and black gloves. Lastly there was Toby, a guy with short, brown hair, a mask that covered only his mouth, a pair of brownish goggles over his eyes, black gloves and a brown and blue hoodie. "Yes sir?" Shadow I want to talk with you about earlier." "What about it? Is something wrong?" "You can't be with Jeffrey." That's what got me. I glared at him and growled. "And why is that? We have been together for how many years and you tell me after I am pregnant?" "Shadow you wasn't truly suppose to..." "Be here? I am not stupid Slenderman! I know what happened! Don't you dare tell me that I am not allowed to be with someone you let me be with for years! Don't tell me I am not allowed to be with the one I love after I am having a baby! I am not going to leave him! I don't care what you say!" "Shadow you are going to listen to what I say or I will make sure you know understand! It might be your 16th birthday but I will kill you!" I growled at him and my wings opened quickly. "Touch me and I will make sure you regret it!" He nodded at the three guys and they looked at me. "Please forgive us Shadow." They ran at me at once and I threw all three across the room. I was pissed at him. My eyes flashed black and red and I lost it. They changed completely and my wings went silver. Masky's arm was slashed up along with his back and left leg. Hoodie's mask was destroyed, his hoodie was cut into pieces and he was bleeding badly. Toby was thrown into the wall and had his arm broke, his leg was cut up badly and his head was bashed open. Sora appeared beside me and went to calm me down. "Sir please calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!" "I don't care!" "You're going to hurt the baby!" That's what calmed me down. I didn't want to hurt her. My eyes and wings went back to normal. I seen what I did and I rushed over to them. They flinched when I touched them and I hugged them. "I am so sorry! I lost control!" I was in tears. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I got up and Slenderman put a tentacle on my shoulder and I growled. "You are what caused this! Don't you dare touch me!" Tears streamed down my face and Sora glared at him. "Get your filthy tentacle off of my young master or I'll cut it clean off!" He removed it from my arm and I disappeared. I was back in the room and Jeff seen me. He ran over and hugged me. "Baby what is wrong?! What happened?!" I dug my claws into his back and just broke down crying. "I hurt Masky, Hoodie and Toby! I didn't mean to! I am sorry!" He stopped and looked at Sora. "What was said?!" "He told him that you two couldn't be together so he threated Slenderman. Slenderman threatened to kill him. What he doesn't understand is that young master could kill him in one swing." I trembled and he kissed me. "Just calm down angel. He won't make us break up. I won't let him." After about an hour I just crashed. He laid me on the bed and covered me up with the blanket and sat beside me. "Now tell me the rest of the story." "Yes sir." Sora sat on the end of the bed and faced Jeff. "Slenderman sent Masky, Hoodie and Toby onto him but he just snapped. When he came to he saw what he did. They where lucky he didn't kill them. Slenderman provoked him and he just lost it. In the state he is now, he might not even be able to talk to him for a while. He might lose it again and might do something he is going to regret." "Like what?" "Like kill Slenderman." His eyes went bigger and looked at me. "He might..." "He is stronger than you think. When he was born his real mother ended up passing away because most of her power was passed onto him. Being royal means very high power. He is still really young so he still can't contain it well. Jeffrey please don't upset him. Don't let anything happen to him. IF you think he is getting to stressed, calm him down." "How do I do that?" "Do what you normally do. Kiss him or do something that you might think will work. If he gets to stressed it is bad for both him and the baby. If he thinks he is threatened he might snap and hurt someone. Think of a lion. If a lioness is pregnant then she will do anything to protect herself and her babies. No matter what it costs. He is similar to that. When he snaps everyone is in danger of getting killed. I don't want him or anyone else hurt because of someone pissing him off." Jeff nodded and pet my head. "I still can't believe that he is able to kill him in one hit." "Jeffrey did you hear what I said?" "I was paying attention Sora. If he is ever stressed or is about to snap try my best to calm him down. I am just like you. I don't want him or anyone else hurt because he snaps. I will protect him and make sure he wont get upset or stressed." "Thank you Jeffrey." "It's just Jeff." "Right." That morning I woke up before Jeff so I just snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I just went back to sleep. After a few hours we both were woke up by Slenderman. I seen him and growled. "Babe just calm down ok? Remember what I told you last night?" He kissed me and I calmed down. I snuggled into his chest and purred. He just glared at him and flipped him off. "Leave my room. I don't want any trouble." "That brat should learn his place in my mansion! If I want to I could kill him right here and..." My eyes and wings changed again and I got up. I appeared behind Slenderman and kicked him into the wall hard but made sure I didn't kill him. "It might be your mansion but if you think you could kill me then you are mistaken! I can kill you if I wanted to right here and right now just because I can! Unless you want to die leave me the hell alone!" He got up and went to grab me. I cut his tentacle off in one swift cut and he gasped in shock. Jeff grabbed me and kissed me. I closed my eyes and calmed down. I went back to normal and he hugged me. "Lets go to the living room ok?" I nodded and he took me to there. He sat me on the couch and I looked at Ben, a small glitched boy with blond hair, black and red eyes with red stuff running down his eyes and looked like Link from the Legend of Zelda. "Good morning Fallen." "Morning glitchy. What game are you playing?" I looked at the tv screen and seen him playing Mario cart. I chuckled and looked at him. "Really?" "Yup. I got bored and it's actually pretty fun. Wanna play?" "Sure." He handed me a controller and Jeff sat me in his lap. I smiled and played as Link just to laugh in his face when I beat him. I beat him and I laughed. "You just got beat by Link!" He glared at me and I smiled. "Lets go again." "You're on!" We played for a while until I seen Masky walk over. He was covered in bandages and I just lowered my head. "Shadow don't be upset. It wasn't your fault. You where just protecting yourself." I trembled and got up. He hugged me and tears slowly fell down my face. "I am so sorry Masky. I didn't mean to hurt you, Hoodie or Toby." Speaking of the devils and they shall appear. The other two just walked over to me and hugged me. "Don't worry kid. It wasn't your fault." After about an hour I calmed down and we finally was able to talk normally without me getting upset. Papa walked over to me and I smiled at him. "Hello papa." "Hello Candy." He put a sucker in my mouth and I smiled. Slenderman walked by and I growled. I couldn't help but chuckle when I seen his tentacle bandaged up. "So that's what that noise was this morning." "Yeah it was. He pissed me off and I snapped." I got up and he went at me again. I growled and Jeff just grabbed me. "Stop getting upset. It will be ok. He won't hurt you. He wont do anything. If he makes you mad just tell me and I'll make sure he understands not to mess with you. Don't get stressed out and stop snapping! It's stressing you out even more!" I looked at him and looked away." "Sorry." "It's ok." He let go of me and wrapped his arm around my neck. "Let's go back to the room ok?" I nodded and we went to go but was stopped. I felt something go through my back and my breath was just gone. I looked down and seen a black tentacle through my stomach. I looked back and he just grunted at me. "That is for threatening me! You brat!" Blood slowly dripped from my mouth and he pulled it out. Sora appeared and stopped. "Master calm down! It will be ok!" I growled and my eyes went solid red. My wings went into bones and I got on my hands and feet. I just growled at Slenderman and Jeff tried to calm me down. I threw him into a wall and shot after Slendy. I grabbed him and bashed him into the floor. Blood ran down him head and I just kept bashing his head into the ground until he didn't move. I turned around and Sora went to stop me. I did the same thing I did to Jeff and threw him into the wall. The others just took off running. I took off out of the mansion and hid.

Narrator's P.O.V

After a few hours Shadow still didn't change back. He was just hiding in a very tall tree and couldn't do anything. He was both pissed and very scared because he didn't have any control of himself. Jeff finally found him and called his name but Shadow refused to even look at him. Tears just ran down his face and he pulled his knees up to his face. The wound of his body was making him weaker and he couldn't stand the pain. More an hour and a half passed and Jeff just said fuck it and climbed up to him. Jeff was hurt too but not nearly as badly as Shadow was. He sat beside his boy friend and sighed. "Baby please don't be upset. Please calm down. You are injured badly! We need to get you help!" Shadow looked at Jeff and Jeff seen the tears streaming down his face. "Babe I know you are still there. Please listen to me. You need to calm down and change back. If not you are going to get hurt and I hate seeing you hurt! Please! Do it for me!" Jeff hugged Shadow and Shadow just trembled. He ended up changing back but he was terrified. "I'm so sorry!" Is all he could say before passing out. Sora appeared and took him back to the mansion. Both him and Eyeless Jack, a guy with a blue mask with black goo going down it was working together just to save him. 25 hours is how long it took them both to close the wound and to save him. They bandaged his wound up and let him rest on the bed. Jeff was beside him trying his hardest not to break down once he seen his boyfriend. Eyeless looked at Jeff and sighed. "I'm sorry Jeff but the baby didn't make it. We are just lucky that we was able to save Shadow." He nodded and grabbed Shadow's hand. Eyeless walked out of the room and Sora disappeared. "Please be ok Shadow." Tears rolled down Jeff's eyes and he spoke to the unconscious boyfriend. There was no movement at all from Shadow. He just laid there on the bed like he was lifeless. Jeff knew that he wasn't dead so he didn't get that upset. For weeks Shadow just laid on the bed without moving nor making a sound. He never even woke up. After 2 months finally something. "Jeffrey..." Jeff's eyes widened so much Laughing Jack believed they were going to pop out of his head. "Shadow!?" He groaned and moved to where his head and face where tucked under his arms, he curled into a little ball and his wings curled around himself. "Liu..." Shadow's eyes opened slowly and he looked around. He moved his wings just enough to look around the room. He seen Jeff and Jeff had tears streaming down his face. "Jeff...?" "Shadow!!" He hugged the smaller boy and just cried. He didn't know what was going on. "Jeff what's going on?" "You have been out for about two months. Slenderman... He..." papa sighed and went on. "He stabbed you in the back and pierced through your stomach." "What about...?!" "She didn't make it but we're so glad you did."

Shadow's P.O.V

When I heard she didn't make it tears rolled down my face. I grabbed onto Jeff's hoodie and he held me. I was so upset. The door slightly opened and Sora appeared. "Master you're awake!!" He hugged me and grabbed me from Jeff's lap. I stopped crying and my eyes went dull. Sora noticed and felt my head. "Master just slow your breathing ok?" I looked at Jeff and sighed. "Don't kill me for this." He sat me on the edge of the bed and put our heads together. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath. I closed my eyes and just purred. He moved his face and I got up. I wobbled at first then caught my balance. I winced and gently touched my stomach. I looked at it and opened my wings. I groaned and at stretched them. "My wings are so stiff." I sighed and grabbed them then popped them. Jeff touched them and I shuddered. He chuckled and just messed with them. I blushed and looked at him. "Jeff leave me wings alone!" "Nope." I chuckled and flipped onto my back then fell to the floor. I fell on my wings and it broke me fall. It didn't hurt either. It just popped my wings. Jeff squeaked and ended up falling on top of me. I winced and couldn't breath. "Get your heavy ass off of me!" "Are you calling me fat!?" "No it's the mussels! They make you heavy! Get off of me! Your hurting my wound!" He flinched and got up quickly. "Sorry. I forgot about it." "Not a problem." He helped me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I chuckled and stuck my tongue out out at him. "Hehe!" He blushed and bumped our heads together. "I missed you Shadow." "I missed you too my killer."Jeff turned to Papa and Sora then made a hand motion to tell them to leave so they did. He locked the door on the way out and smirked at me. "Fine just go easy on me." I went to change genders but he grabbed my hand. "Nope. We are trying this way for once." I chuckled and nodded. "Sure." After a few hours I just passed out. That night I woke up before him and I smiled. I got up and winced. Everything hurt. I took a shower and changed clothes. Before putting my shirt on I wrapped my wound up. I stretched my wings and slowed my breathing. I slid down the bathroom wall and started coughing. Sora appeared and picked me up bridal style. I put my head on his chest and I felt my head. "You're burning up!! I was wondering why you where so red!!" He sat down on the ground while holding me and snapped. A bottle of pills appeared in his hand and he put a few in my mouth. I swallowed them and he snapped again. He handed me a bottle of water and I took a drink. He snapped again and they disappeared. "Sir why didn't you tell him to stop?" "Because he was enjoying himself. I didn't want him to worry." He snapped and the room was ice cold. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes. Stood back up and slowly walked to the bedroom. He snapped and the bedroom was ice cold. He laid me on the couch in the room and snapped. A small bowl of cold water and a rag appeared beside us.he soaked the rag, rang it out and then put it on my forehead. I smiled slightly and he pet my head. "Thanks Sora." "It's my job sir." After a few minutes Jeff woke up because of how cold it was. I looked at him and chuckled softly. "Good morning." "Morning Angel." He walked over to me and I just coughed. Sora glared at Jeff and just kept petting my head. He sat me in his lap and I closed my eyes. It was comfortable so I purred. "Sir?" "Hmmmm?" "Take a nap. I'll watch you." I nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep. "Thanks... Sora..." he took the rag from my head and put his hand to my forehead. He sighed and wrapped his large wings around me. "I'm pissed at you right now damn killer." "What did I do?" Sora snapped and the rag was some what wet again. "And why the hell is it so cold!?" "Shhh! Your going to wake him up." "Why do you keep treating him like a baby? He is 16." "In our world he is still a new born. He isn't an adult until he turned 18,000 years." He stopped and looked at me in shock. I mumbled something that was never meant to be heard. "Momma... Papa... don't leave me... big brother don't go..." Tears ran down my face and I trembled. Sora held me close and put his chin on my head. "Don't worry sir. Don't cry." A few hours later I opened my eyes and my fever just got worse. My face was completely red and burning up. I was so weak I couldn't even open my wings. I looked at Sora and he stopped. "Why the hell does it just get worse!?" He put me on the bed and undressed me to wipe the sweat off. I panted and looked at him. I slowly lifted my arm up and it just fell back down. "Shadow I..." I shook my head slightly and he nodded. "Midnight please forgive me for not being able to help you get better." I smiled slightly and Jeff just stared at me. "Who's Midnight?" "Jeff just like you he goes by a different name." I ended up closing my eyes and he snapped. The room had ice forming on the ceiling and he pet my head. "Rest prince." I just fell asleep. He sighed and sat beside me. "When Shadow was first born 16 years ago he had an older brother named Shadow. At 4 weeks old Shadow ended up killing their parents and running so the prince was left alone. He was taken in by another family but he wasn't happy. He was beaten. Because of how young he was you wouldn't expect him to remember the past but he does surprisingly. He uses his big brother's name as his own because he misses him." I opened my eyes and trembled. Tears rolled down my face and I just couldn't take it. I looked at Sora and he picked me up. I dug my claws into his shoulders and just cried silently. I missed my real family so much that I couldn't take it anymore. Papa walked in and stopped. "What's wrong!?" "LJ he is just upset is all." My hair went white and my wings went to bones. I just stopped and froze. I looked at Sora and he held me close. A large red and black demon like creature appeared. Papa and Jeff was shocked. "Zalgo how did you...!?" Sora stopped and I looked at him. He looked worried and he sat beside me. My wings and hair went back to normal and I just froze. Tears streamed down my face and Sora handed me to him. I dug my claws in his shoulders and cried happily. "You must be happy to see me huh?" "You idiot!!! Why did you leave me!!?" He pet my head and sat down on my bed. "I'm sorry Midnight. I had no choice but to." "I missed you so much Shadow!!" Jeff just froze. "He is...?!" "You're Lucky my baby is here or I'll kill you all!" I just smiled and he felt my head. "Your burning up!!" Sora sighed and nodded. "I can't seem to break his fever. Do you think you can help?" "Well duh. I remember how to do it from when he was born." He laid down and cuddled me. "Just sleep now ok? It's will be alright. Big brother is here. Big brother Shadow is here." I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. "That's my baby." After an hour and a half I woke up and he was still there. I smiled and hugged him. "I missed you so much!" He raised up and hugged me back. "I missed you too my little Devil." I purred happily and he noticed my stomach. "What in the hell...!!?" "Slenderman..." "that bastard!!! Where is he!!!?" I shurgged and do did Sora. "I have been staying with him and never once left the room." He looked at Papa and Jeff and they where still just stunned. I sighed and looked at my older brother. "Just for an experiment. "Hmmmm?" I kissed his and Jeff grabbed me. "Mine!!" Shadow got up and just looked at Jeff. "Who's yours? I sure and he'll know that mylittle innocent devil isn't with..." Jeff kissed me and wrapped my arms around his neck." He smirked at brother and picked me up. "So who's not mine? Wait and Devil?" I looked away and disappeared but reappeared on brother's shoulder. "Yeah. I'm considered a Devil by some people because obviously my wings aren't white like an angel's wings should. It's called a corrupted angel or a Devil in some eyes. I would rather be called a corrupted angel but meh." I slowly stretched and hopped down. "So why are you in that form?" "Hmm? What do you mean big brother?" "Why are you in that form?" I looked at him and chuckled. "Oh I get it. You want me to changed my forms don't you?" "Yeah it's been 15 years since I have seen you and I haven't even seen your forms. Show me!" "Sure only if you show me yours!" He nodded and we sat down. "Ready?" I nodded and we changed into a human. My horns, wings, claws and fangs disappeared. I stretched and smiled at Jeff. Big brother went from a full fledge demon to a tall human with short red hair, red eyes and wore a black outfit. "Hehe can you gender change?" "Wait you already learned how to do that!?" I nodded and smirked at Jeff. "Jeff knows I can." He blushed and sat beside me. "Isn't that right Jeff?" He smirked and nodded. "Yup." I changed my genders and rested my head on his shoulder. My hair was twice as long as when I'm a guy, I grew large boobs, my guy parts disappeared and my eyelashes grew longer. He pulled me into his lap and he touched my bandaged wound. I trembled and sniffed. Papa walked over and sat beside us. "Don't cry little candy. You have Sally and Laziri. You don't truely need a child." That's what got brother's attention. "Why are you talking about children!? You're only a baby!" "In this world I'm 16." "At home you're not. Now stop talking about kids and just show me the other forms." A stray tear fell down my face. Jeff stopped and looked at me. "Good going now douche! Your making him cry!" I changed back into my half form and I touched my stomach. "I want Slenderman dead..." "hmmm?" "Big brother kill Slendy. I don't care what anyone's says! I want him dead!" "With pleasure my baby." He walked over and I lifted my arms up so he would pick me up. He changed back into a demon and walked out of the door. As we passed through the living room we had people think they where going crazy until... until we got to Slenderman's bedroom. Masky, Hoodie and Toby was inside making sure he would be ok. We opened the door and went inside. They rubbed their eyes them gasped to find out they wasn't seeing things. "He has Shadow!!" "Midnight." "Huh?" "My real name is Midnight." "How are you so calm with being in the arms of Zalgo!!?" "How in the hell did he even get in here!!?" They just looked at each other and I was thumped on my forehead. "So you used my name huh?" I held the spot he thumped as tears pricked the sides of my eyes. "I missed you that all. Now let's get the job done." He nodded and smirked. "With pleasure!" After an hour the job was done and Slenderman was dead. I helped hold off his proxies and brother slashed his head openamd cut him in half. When he looked at me I walked over there and kicked the creature's lifeless body. "That's for killing my daughter!!" Shadow stopped and looked at me. "Your daughter...?" I nodded and looked at the proxies who where to shocked to do anything. "Yeah. I was pregnant at one time. Crazy huh? It was going to be a baby girl. When I found out I told everyone on my birthday. That is where I was wrong. I should have kept it a secret until a few days before giving birth." Tears fell down my face and I glared at the body. "He stabbed my three the back and stomach killing what was going to make me even happier. Everyone just sat back and let it happen. I was deviated when I found out yesterday." "Why was it yesterday?" "I'm a coma for almost three months because of him." Hoodie looked up at me and walked slowly over. "Why did you...?!" "Why did I have Zalgo kill him? Or are you wondering how he even got in?" "Both." "Well first off because he killed my baby. He was trying to keep me and Jeff apart, tried to kill me and then stabbed me leaving me in a fucking coma for nearly 3 months!!" "Calm down little corrupted." He picked me up and st me on his shoulder. "And second this is my big brother." They just we're so shocked. I chuckled and wrapped my wings around him. He pet my head and I purred. His hands were like double my head. I grabbed his hand and nipped his finger. He chuckled and pet my head. "I see. Well then I can't leave now." I smiled and looked at him. "I don't want you to. I want you to take me with you. I don't want you leaving me again." "Take you with me?" I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Take me with you." "What about Jeff?" "I'll see if he wants to come with us and same with papa." "Sure. Let's go find them." I giggled and nodded. Just as we left the room we were surrounded by everyone in the mansion. They all gasped them they seen me smiling at him. "What in the...?!" "Midnight can I?" "No. I'll take care of them. I don't want them hurt." I hopped down and smiled at them. I giggled and smiled at the others. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" "You bastard you...!!" "Killed Slendy? Yeah we did. Oh and I had a reason to." I sat down and stretched. "Jeff, Papa could I...?" Before I could say anything else they just glared at me. "We're done!" "I am not your father!!" My eyes widened and tears streamed down them. I smirked after drying my tears. "Fine be that way Laughing Jack. Jeffrey Woods." I changed into a large, black, nine tailed fox and sat down by big brother's legs. "Shadow we're leaving." Before we took a step they all looked at us. "First we want answers!! You're not taking a step out of this mansion without giving them to us!!" I glared at them and my eyes went red and black. "Don't piss me off even more than I am!!" Broke rpet my head and I purred. My tails wagged and he picked me up. He looked right at Jeff and kissed me. Jeff glared at him and I blushed then we disappeared. Years passed and we lived at big brother's manion we ended up finding out that Slenderman was back so we went to check it out. I changed into a larger nine tails and even had a white and silver collar on. I had bells tied around my tails and spiked bands on my ankles. We ended up seeing the whole mansion out. For hours we defended ourselves. They lost many but so did we. Our family wasn't as big as theirs but our put up more of a fight. When I wasn't paying attention Slenderman went for brother. I went to help them but Jeff smirked at me. "I see the little puppy found a master!" I growled and yipped angrily at him. "Coming from the person who left me after that damn creature killed our child!!" "You killed Slenderman!!" "Because of what he did to me!!!" Everyone just stopped and looked at me. "He killed my family!! He slaughter the whole mansion except me and Shadow!! He attempted to kill me too!!" I broke down and fell to my knees. "Big brother protected me and then left!! Thanks to Slenderman for years I was beaten and torchered!! I hate him!!! I hate all of you for leaving me!!! You left me because I killed that creature!! At least he comes back! What he did to me won't ever be able to be returned! He killed my parents! He killed my guards!" He killed the maids and butlers! He killed Sora..." Brother came over and picked me up. "Then he had the nerves to try and kill me!! He killed our daughter Jeffrey!! He murdered an unborn innocent baby who should be living happily!" I just broke. I couldn't take it anymore. Tears streamed down my face and I trembled. The glared at Slenderman and he growled. "You brat!!" I ended up falling asleep only to wake up a few hours later covered in blood and brother over me. "Big brother?" I was confused. I got up and saw a few holes in his body. I gasped and hugged him. "D-don't w-wor-worry b-big Bro-Brother!! I-I'll heal you!!" I put my hands by his wound and healed them. Once I got done there was a shade over my eyes. "Midnight I am going to kill him..." "What?" I smirked and my eyes where solid pink. My hair faded into white and I just snapped. I growled and went closer to Slenderman. "Your dead!!" I went up to him and punched him straight in the shoulder shattering it. I round house kicked him in the face and blood covered both of us. Me because it was his. I closed my eyes and sat down with my back facing him. My wings disappeared and reappeared and large demon wings. I growled again and changed into my full form. A black devil with large black angel wings, large horns with a black halo above it all, two white eyes and sharp fangs and claws. "Grim..." I smirked at brother and glared at Slenderman. You didn't realize who my parents where did you? Did you not realize that once you killed them I was going to get rid of you for good?" "Night Night calm down puppy." I didn't even look at brother. "I'm going to make sure he understands the pain I went through!! I am going to kill him as many times as it takes!!" "Midnight please calm...!" I stopped and looked at him. "Unlike you I lived alone! I lived a terrible life for a while. I was beaten as a baby! I still have the scars from what I have been though!!" "You were only a...!" "I was only a baby I fucking know!! I'm blind in my left eye because if them!!" They all stopped and I looked away. I was hugged and I hugged big brother back. "That's why it's silver?" I nodded and purred as he pet my stomach. "And you didn't say anything because?" "I didn't know how to." I calmed down and changed back into a Fallen Angel. "That's my baby." I purred and smiled. "Now let's fix that eye of yours you damn fox!" I smiled and he touched near it. It went from silver to purple and I kissed him. He smiled and we bumped head. I changed into a baby fox and he picked me up. "So you ended up going back to a baby?" I giggled and went back into a large fox. He put me on his shoulder and I just balanced. "So what about Slenderman?" I sighed and pouted. "I was having fun playing with him but I guess I'll end it. I got down and changed into my half form. I walked over to a tree and flicked it. It came crashing down and I smiled sweetly at him. Brother just sat down and smiled. "Go get him!" I nodded and snapped. I was behind him and I smriked. "You're going to have a bad time." "They don't call him the grim reaper for nothing." I punched him in the stomach and he was dead. It was different from last time though. This time his body faded away and the was how I knew I finished my job. A very large, silver scythe with a pair of black angel wings appeared in my hands. "Time to give Sora a proper funeral." I walked over to a tree and smiled. "Sora as you wished for, for me to be once more reunited with my brother. I am happy your wish came true. For your duties I shall take you where you belong. You belong neither in heaven nor hell but on earth with your true family. Your mother, your father and your little sister are waiting for you. Be happy and one day we shall meet again." I hit the end of my scythe on the ground and there was a large spark. My hair slowly rose up and I closed my eyes and I smiled. A ball of light appeared and it was the soul of Sora. "Thank you sir. I will see you soon." I waved and smiled. "You're very welcome. I'll see you soon my friend." It disappeared once more and he was reunited with his family. My hair hit my back as I listed the large blade from the ground. "As for Slenderman..." A very long, black hoodie appeared on me. My eyes glowed black as I hit my scythe on the ground once more. "Slenderman you have been through so much but as you have done so much more than you should have I banish you to the deepest parts of hell. My father will do as he wishes to you." There was a small portal and a ball of light. "I'll let you say one last thing before you go." "See you in hell everyone!" The ball of light went through the portal and then both of them disappeared. I pulled my hood off and walked over to the others. "My name is Midnight Star But I go by the Grim Reaper. As you all witnessed I send people to heaven, hell and some times back to earth with their families." They all just asked me tons of questions like little kids would ask their mother's. "Where were you born?!" "I was born in hell." "Who are your true parents!?" "My true father is Satin whole my mother is an angel." "So how is he your brother?!" "He is my half brother. We have the same father but he is full demon as I am half. That is why every so often I am able to travel to heaven and hell." "So why did...?!" I stopped and remembered everyone who got hurt/died. "Oh hold up. Let me bring the others back!" After a moment all of the dead were alive once more and I smiled. "That was annoying. But glad to see you all." I walked over to Judge Angel and she smiled. "You have grown so much." I sat my scyth down and she hugged me. Tears pricked the sides of my eyes and I just smiled. "Why didn't you tell me it was you?" I got on my knees and touched her cheek. "Please don't cry momma." She smiled and threw herself into my arms. That's what got everyone. "She's your...?!" "Yeah. She is my mother." My hoodie disappeared and I smiled. "Shadow thank you for taking care of my son." "You're very welcome ma'am." I wrapped my wings around her and she smiled. "Well I see you finally found your mother." I looked towards the voice and seen Sora with a few others. It must have been his family. I let go of mom and she let go of me. I walked over to him and he hugged me. "Thank you so much sir!" "Sora no need for the sir anymore. Call me Midnight." "Thank you so much for letting me go home Midnight." I hugged him back and smiled. "It's my job you know. We have no reason to die. All I had to do was to... Well... my job." He chuckled and he walked over to a little boy. "Midnight I want you to meet Heaven." I chuckled and he waved at me. "Hello sir." "Hello Heaven." "How did you bring daddy back?" "Well I am the Grim reaper." The others he brought with him just laughed. "That has to be a lie! The Grim Reaper lives in between heaven and hell." I chuckled and smiled. "Well I have one more person to bring back if you don't believe. How bout you watch me?" "Sure." "That would be awesome!!" I smiled and took Sky from Sora. "Can he?" "Go right ahead." I smiled. "How about you help me Sky?" He smiled widely and nodded. "Well let's go then." He nodded and I walked over to a tree. I picked my scythe up and smiled. "Ok grab the scythe and help me hit it on the ground." He nodded and did just that. Our hair slowly raised up and I smiled. "You where just a little baby. You did nothing wrong. You had no way to live your life nor end it. You shall no go to heaven nor hell but back to earth with your family. You will have a life and you will grow big with them." I closed my eyes and a small light appeared. I smiled and looked at Sky. "Sky I want you to meet my daughter." She appeared in my arms and tears fell down my face. I looked at Jeff and he walked over slowly. "Is that...?" I nodded. "Yeah. It's our baby girl." Tears fell down his face and we just smiled. Sora walked over and took my scythe. He sat it against the tree and grabbed his son. I hugged my baby girl and cried happily. Jeff just had tears pouring down his face as she cried. We sat by a tree and she reached for my scythe. "Momma will teach you everything baby." I wrapped wings around her and we both fell asleep. After that day we lived at the mansion again. I ended up becoming the master of the mansion and a lot of things changed. "Sir?" "Yes Masky?" "Someone is in the woods. Shall I take care of them?" "No. I'll go take care of them. Also remember it's Midnight. From now on you are free to do as you please. Slenderman is gone. You have no master to serve." "Yes Midnight." He shot off and I walked to the door. I was climbed by a little girl and she sat on my shoulders. "Momma can I come?" "Sure honey." I walked outside and noticed the man. He was with his daughter. I smiled and walked over to him. "Daddy who are they?" They looked at us and I smiled. "Teaching your daughter how to hunt?" "Yes sir. What about you?" "I live here. I was told by one of the men that you was out here." "I'm Shiro and this is my daughter Rose." "Oh right. My name is Midnight and this is my daughter Grimmy." "Grimmy?" "Yeah Momma named me after him." "Momma?" I nodded and sat her down. "Yeah. Her father is in the house. Also you two must be new in this town?" They nodded and Rose smiled. "Yeah daddy brought me here just last week." "Well I guess you're fine." I sighed and looked back in the direction of my mansion. "You're Lucky it was me who found you. If it wasn't I hate to break it to you but you would have been killed on the spot." "K-killed!? Daddy I don't wanna die!" I bent down and smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll tell my men not to go after you all." "Your men?" I heard laughing and I smiled. "Well babe I see you found me." "Daddy!" Grimmy ran over by a tree and Jeff walked out. "Babe who are they? Want me to kill them for you?" I shook my head and got up. "They are new in town so don't mess with them. They don't know any better." I looked back and them and sighed. "Rumor has it serial killers live in these woods. That is why there is no one out here." They stopped and I smiled. "This is my husband Jeff the killer. I'm the Grim Reaper but I go by Midnight." My scythe appeared and Grimmy smiled. "I wanna hold it Momma!" She raised her arms up to grab it and I handed it to her. "Make sure you don't hurt anyone." "Ok Momma!" I picked Rose up and smiled. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'll take you all to a different woods. If you fear I'll hurt just watch Grimmy. She has my scythe and that's my only weapon." "Can't the Grim Reaper...?!" "No the only way we can do that is with our scythe. Plus we don't usually kill. We only take the spirts to heaven, hell or send them back to Earth." "You can send them back to Earth?" I nodded and smiled. "Your wife right?" "Yeah. She was..." I snapped and we was at a different woods. I sat down and smiled. "Well it's your 10th birthday right Rose?" She nodded to me and I smiled. "Well then. I wish you a happy birthday." I got up and snapped. My scythe was in my hands and I put her down. "Step back a bit please." She nodded and scurried over to her father. I took a deep breath and hit the base of my scythe onto the ground. "Star you have committed no sin. You have done nothing wrong. Your husband and daughter love you so much and I know you deserve to go back home. You will not go to heaven nor hell but back to your family back on Earth. For your wish you asked for your daughter to be happy. For her 10th birthday your wish will come true." I smiled and lifted my scythe. A small ball of light floated down from heaven and I touched it. "Always stay pure Star. Your daughter and husband will be so happy to see you again. Go home now and they will be on their way." I slowly tossed it up and it disappeared. I turned around and smiled at them. Rose hugged me and I hugged her back. "Thank you so much Mr.Grim Reaper!" I kissed her forehead. "She did nothing wrong and your her baby girl. You deserve to have your mother with you until it's her time." "Don't you have a mommy?" I nodded and smiled. "I have parents yes. One is with us and the other is where he belongs." "Who is your dad?" "Well let's just say his name is Satin. He lives in hell." "Don't you ever visit him?" I nodded and smiled. "Yeah sometimes. It's a pain in my side though." "So seeing meis a pain in your side huh?" I stopped and looked behind me. "Well hell is a hard place getting in and out of. Hell for me it's hard getting through." "Well haven't they calmed down a lot my little kitten?" I purred and walked over to them. "They have Papa." "Well why don't I take you home?" I smiled and nodded. "Ok." He waved at the other two and we disappeared. We where inside the mansion. He pulled me into his lap and I purred just resting my head on his shoulder. "You have grown so much my kitten." "Hehe." Jeff walked in and papa smirked at him. "So my little kitten how's your life on Earth?" I smiled and chuckled. "It's really good! I want you to meet my husband and daughter!" "What!? Your way to young to!! Don't play around like that kitten!" I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Settle down. I'm not playing either. Jeff and Grimmy can you come here for a moment?" Both of them walked over and I smiled. "Daddy meet my husband and my daughter." He grabbed a hold of my arm and started burning it. Because I'm his son of course I don't feel the heat but it was extremely uncomfortable. "Papa let me arm go please." He started scaring me when he grabbed both of my arms. I trembled and my eyes grew a bit bigger. "P-Papa l-let go!" He just growled and glared at me. A few tears fell down my face and he stopped. "Midnight I...!" He let go of my arms and I trembled. Jeff picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He glared at Papa and Laughing walked in. I seen him and sniffled. "Papa laughing!" Jeff put me down and I ran over to him. "He burnt me Papa." He hugged me and he glared at dad. "Who in the hell are you and why are you messing with my son!?" He stood up and smirked. "So you're the one who has been taking care of my son?" "Son? You must be...!!" "Satin. It's nice to meet you kid." I grumbled and got from his grip. My scythe appeared and I pointed it at dad. "Don't you dare burn me again!!" "Fine then I'll burn this little brat!" I growled and my eyes went black. I kicked him threw a wall and pinned him to the ground. "Touch my baby girl and I'll make sure you never see the sun again!! Do you understand me!?" He chuckled and pat my head. "You have grown kiddo. Wait I just noticed you don't have your tail, horns, halo or wings out. Why?" My eyes changed back and I let everything out. A long Devil tail curled around me and I purred. "I haven't seen you like that for what 23 years?" "Well duh. I told you it's way to difficult to go in and threw hell." I got up and helped him up. He hugged me and I just purred. "I missed you my little kitten." I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "I missed you too Papa." "Wait How is your illness? Have you had any hard times?" I shook my head and let go of him. "Nah. It has mostly faded. I just cough every so often. Big brother ended up helping my eye too. Oh and I killed Slenderman! Did you see him?" My tail swayed happily and he smiled. "I did. I'm proud of you kitten." I head butted him and purred. I changed into my fox form and yipped at him. Big brother randomly appeared and picked me up. I wagged my tails and licked his cheek. "Big brother look who is on earth!" He seen dad and threw me to Jeff. He changed into a little kid and jumped into dad's arms. I just couldn't help but laugh. "I forgot he is a big daddy's boy." "Papa!!!" Jeff sat me down and I kissed him. "So how was it?" "Hmmm? Oh didn't move that much. He seemed like he wanted to die." I sighed and looked up. "Poor boy. Must have had a hard childhood. I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Kid talk to me." A teenage boy with light brown hair a blue eyes appeared. I smiled and walked over to him. I put my hand on his cheek and he had tears falling down his face. "It's ok little one. Don't cry." "I'm sorry." "Don't cry honey. You did nothing wrong." I pulled my scythe out and smiled. "Little one I send you to heaven to find your mother. You're a sweet little boy. I assure you when you make it to heaven you will find happiness." He started to glow and he hugged me. I bent down and wrapped a small pendent around his wrist. "So one day you can visit earth again." "Thank you Mr.Grim Reaper." He started fading away and I waved. "Good luck little one." He smiled and finally was gone. My scythe disappeared and I smiled at dad. "Sorry papa but you won't be having that child." I walked over and sat on the couch. Grimmy day on my lap and smiled. I looked at Jeff and smiled. "He looked just like you when you a normal human." He nodded and I smiled. "Oh and I have a surprise for you." I chuckled and looked at my the door. "Big brother Lucy get in here!!" "It's Liu not Lucy!!" "Oh just deal with it Lucy. I brought you here because of you baby brother." "Jeffrey is here?!" I smiled at Jeff and tears were just streaming down his face. He looked at me and I nodded. Liu ran over and hugged him. "Big brother I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to hurt you or our parents!!" I smiled and bowed slightly. I winked at Liu and he nodded. I hit my scythe on the ground and smiled. Once I got done two people was standing before us. One woman and one man. I smiled and they bowed. "No need to bow. I brought you here because if your sons." When Jeff heard that he looked at them and just broke down. "Momma!! Papa!!!" He ran over to them and hugged them. "Grimmy I want you to meet your grandparents on your father's side. After about an hour Jeff calmed down and I was grabbed. He placed me in his lap and kissed me. "Thank you so much Midnight!! I love you so much!!" I smiled and licked his cheek. "Anything for my love." They looked at me and their mouth just widened. "You're his...!?" I smiled and kissed him. "My name is Midnight. My formal title is the Grim Reaper. This is my husband Jeff and my daughter Grimmy. Over there is my father and the one my father is holding is my older brother. He is a daddy's boy." I got up and shook his father's hand. "Well I hope you enjoy it back on earth." I started coughing and turned around. Papa dropped brother and shot over to me. "You're illness is...!" I looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine. It's just a cough." I started coughing again and this time leaned against the wall. Blood ran down my mouth and I chuckled. "Maybe the illness is back." Papa felt my head and I chuckled. "Yup it's... back..." I stumbled and looked at Jeff. "Don't be... mad..." I passed out and papa caught me. "You idiot!! Why in the hell did you do that so many times!?" Grimmy walked over and stopped. "Momma?" "Judge grab a bucket of ice!! Jeff I want you to grab a few towels! Shadow go run a bath for him!" They all just stood there frozen. "Now!!" They nodded and scattered. "Don't worry sweetie your mother will be ok." He sighed and mumbled. "I hope." He took off to the bathroom and put me in the freezing water to cool my fever. He put some ice in it and Jeff sat the towels on the toilet seat. After half an hour I opened my eyes and looked around. "Papa why..." I started to cough and he felt my head. "Change back." "But Papa...!" "I said now!!" I looked away and nodded. "Yes sir." I went into a full demon with a halo, black angel wings and a demon tail with horns. I looked away and slowed my breathing. I looked around and seen Grimmy. She ran over to me and jumped in with me. "Momma are you Ok!?" I smiled and hugged her. "I'm ok my little Reaper. Don't worry." She put her head on mine and we just purred. "You remember how to use that scythe right?" She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You taught me how to!" Then they all stopped and I smiled. "Please forgive me." I started coughing and blood just ran into the floor. I smiled and slowed my breathing even more. I snapped and my scythe appeared. "Grimmy I want you to take my scythe and keep it save." Tears ran down her face and I slowly lifted my arms to dry them. "Please forgive me my little Reaper. Mommy has to go now. Thanks for giving me a good life." I didn't have to do much but just lay in the water. I smiled at Jeff as tears streamed down his face. He ran over and kissed me. "You can't leave me!!" I smiled and a few tears ran down my face. "Please forgive me Jeff." It was all over.

Narrator's POV

His heart completely stopped and his body went numb. He was gone. Jeff fell to his knees and just broke. Grimmy kisses her mother's lifeless face and smiled. "Don't worry mommy. I'll try my hardest to bring you back." Years went by and Grimmy turned 15. Everyday she would visit Midnight's grave. The day of her 16th birthday came quickly and and tried once more. She believed it didn't work but she didn't know it did. After about an hour there was a knock at the door. The door slowly opened and Midnight walked in. "Did I miss something?" Everyone just froze while Midnight smiled.

Midnight's POV.

"So how is everyone?" Slowly Jeff got up and walked over to me very slowly. He put his hand on my face and I purred. "What? It looks like you all just saw a ghost." Tears streamed down his face and Grimmy tackled me. "Momma!!!" "Oof!!" I hit the ground and I laughed. "Don't cry baby. Momma is here." Just as soon as I raised up she threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her and stood up. I just picked her up and Jeff hugged me. "Hello babe. Did you miss me?" He kissed me and I smiled. "I missed you too. I missed all of you." "So where did you go?" "Oh me? Well us Grim Reapers we don't go to heaven nor hell. We stay right in between so we can guide other souls." "Wait explain to us how killing a Grim Reaper is possible!" Masky and Hoodie stood up and I purred. "Well we truely don't die. We just go where we are supposed to be." Dad appeared out of nowhere and ruffled my hair. "Grim Reapers aren't supposed to be on the earth unless they have to." I looked up and chuckled. "Yeah." I just laughed and smiled. "I got a large lecture from the other reapers because I was not up there." That night I got up and walked to the living room. Sitting on the couch was a little girl. I walked over to her and she smiled at me. "Hello big brother." Tears streamed down my a face and after that day everything went well. Grimmy married this guy and had two sons of their own but he was unable to become a Reaper. My little sister married another girl and adopted a daughter. Big brother came barging in the mansion and bothering Jeff every chance he got. Jeff and I on the other hand got a divorce. I found out he was cheating on me with Ben and I ended up just leaving the mansion in general. I travel the world now taking the dead where they belong.

That's the end of my story! I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
